


Sinful Secret

by encodespress



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: College, Drama, Fluff, High School, HyungWonho - Freeform, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Step-Brothers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9872051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/encodespress/pseuds/encodespress
Summary: His touches burnt my skin, his kisses poisoned my lips, his voices enchanted my ears, his eyes trapped my soul and his smiles melted down my sanity. Everything about him drove me crazy.I was aware of us, he was aware of us, we were aware of us, we were aware of our sins.How sinful could it be to love your own brother?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first entry for the MXBingo for school life prompt and i apologize in advance.  
> (I can't English so expect lots of grammar errors and weird words)

 

_“Hy- Hyungwon,” the shorter yet older guy shakily breathed out as the taller yet younger guy pushed him against the wall.“Wh- what are you doing?” the younger guy’s hands dangerously crept up and down the older guy’s clothed torso._

_“Just brushing the dust off your shirt, Hoseok hyung,” Hyungwon smirked. He stopped moving his hand, placed it on the elder’s shoulder and gently yet firmly gripped them. He leaned closer, his lips were just (probably) an inch away from Hoseok’s pink lips. Hyungwon locked his eyes on Hoseok’s and within a second he closed the gap between their lips by gently kissing the older guy._

_Hoseok didn’t even know why he didn’t push the younger or why he reacted to the kiss. He didn’t even know why he closed his eyes, letting all his senses to focus on the gentleness of Hyungwon’s soft plump lips that were on his. He didn’t even know why he had the need for Hyungwon’s lips on his whole body or why he had let a small moan escape out of his shameless lips._

_He was drowning in the kiss._

 

_"Hyung"_

 

“Hyung…. Hyung…. Hoseok hyung… HOSEOK HYUNG WAKE UP!”

 

 

Hoseok’s eyes shot open to be met with a pissed Hyungwon, who was standing next to his bed with his arms folded at his chest.

“Mom is calling for us,” the younger guy said and left the room, leaving Hoseok dumbfounded.

 

It took almost five minutes for Hoseok to get back to his senses. He internally screamed because he just dreamed of kissing Hyungwon, not really, Hyungwon was the one kissing him but he liked it, he freaking kissed the boy back.

 

“I just dreamed of kissing my own brother,” he sighed. Hoseok felt his face heat up when the memory of Hyungwon’s plump lips on his replayed in his head.

_Stop it head!_

 

Hoseok mercilessly slapped his cheeks and jumped off the bed.

 

*

 

“We’re going to Paris for a month!” his mother happily announced, as all the family members were gathered in the living room. Hoseok just tilted his head to the side while looking at his mother with confusion all over his face. He just woke up, from a nap, from a weird dream. Please spare his confused soul!

 

While Hyungwon’s face was a mix of shock, sad and terrified.

 

“Daddy has to go to Paris for business purpose and mommy is going to follow daddy!” The happy housewife hugged her husband from the side. “Because your daddy can’t survive without mommy,” their father nodded and lovingly looked at their mother.

The boys were already immune with their parents _lovey dovey-ness_ since they had been witnessing it for twelve years of their marriage.

Hoseok was eleven when his mother decided to accept Hyungwon’s father.

 

Hyungwon had lost his mother when he was five years old and Hoseok’s mother had become his nanny since then. Hoseok’s mother was a single mother and had accepted the job as a nanny to support their lives. Upon seeing how attached Hyungwon was to his nanny and how wonderful she was, the frozen heart of Mr Chae was melted down with love once again.

 

After a year, he finally decided to propose to Miss.Shin to be his wife and they were now one happy family.

 

“But mommy, we can’t survive without you too. I don’t even know how to cook other than ramyeon and Hyungwon is not allowed to get close to the stove at all.” Hoseok still remembered how the boy almost burnt their house just because he wanted to fry some sausages, “I can survive with ramyeon but can Hyungwon?”

 

“Don’t worry, we are not going to just leave you starving to death,” their father chuckled. He took out a card and some cash from his wallet and handed it to Hoseok “I’ll give you one of my credit cards and some cash. You can use it to buy food or anything you need to survive a month without us.”

 

Hoseok took the card with a big smile plastered on his face. He almost screamed out of happiness but he kept it in, he needed to keep his cool. This could be his lucky day because his father never gave him any of his cards. His father did give him pocket money every week but it was just enough for his college life, _nothing more_. He got the card, the _sacred_ card and he couldn’t wait to use it to _survive._

 

“Hoseok, you’re the eldest. I believe you would use that card wisely,” his father looked at him with a serious face, “and please take care of the house. No _funny things_ in the house.”

The said boy vigorously nodded his head and thanked his father for the lifesaving supply, “I’ll leave you my car, so you can drop and pick Hyungwon from his school for the whole month.”

 

Upon hearing the mention of his name, Hyungwon shifted his attention from the phone (that had been in his hand for a while) to his father “What?” He asked.

“Your hyung is going to drop and pick you from the school for this one month” his father restated.

 

Hyungwon was screaming inside, not a normal scream but a freaking hysterical scream. He was already screaming in his _twitter,_ he had been tweeting out all his thoughts about the matter. He had been crying out in his twitter on _how he is going to die surviving the month with only his step-brother_ and _how he hated it_ and _how he is going to miss his mommy_ and _how he is going to hate ramyeon forever if that asshole is just going to feed him only ramyeon._

 

Hoseok’s love for ramyeon was _–is_ out of norm. He could end up being married to ramyeon.

 

“I can go to school by bus. I don’t want to trouble Hoseok hyung. Hyung will have to wake up very early just to drop me off to school.” He tried to save himself out of his _unofficial death_ named Chae Hoseok.

 

“Hyungwonnie honey, you’ve never used the bus!” His mother chuckled.

“Let’s not make it hard for both of us and for both of you too. Just go to school with your hyung. At least we could feel relieved to know that you’ve safely arrived at your school and not worry about you being lost somewhere along the way.”

 

His mother’s words hit him hard in the feels. His mother was right, very right. He was and _is_ the useless soul who couldn’t even survive the outside world without being freaked out for every little thing. He was the _spoiled little brat_ who would always stick to his mother’s side while the older guy was what the world called _young, wild and free_.

“And our flight is tonight,” their mother added.

_God, please help me._ Hyungwon internally cried.

 

*

 

Mrs. Chae was happily talking about all the beautiful places that she would visit in Paris. She was so happy to go to Paris as it was her dream to visit the _city of love_ with her beloved husband (even though it was for business purpose). Hoseok could only laugh at his mother’s excitement and even gave some suggestions on where to visit. While happiness was filling the car, there was a _gloomy soul_ who was staring daggers at the happy them.

 

Not like they cared though.

 

Hyungwon was pouting in his seat. He still couldn’t accept the fact that his mother was going to leave him for a month. He had been spending his day crying in the room, not really crying like a baby, just a _manly boy cry_ that included swearing and screaming into the pillow while punching the poor fluffy thing. No tears were shed.

 

“Please don’t go mommy!” Hyungwon pleaded while hugging his mother, he wished she wouldn’t go. They were already at the waiting area in front of the departure gate, bidding their goodbyes. And it was Hyungwon’s last chance to plead.

 

His mother gently pushed him away and looked at him in the eyes. She stroked his light brown hair and smiled lovingly, “Hyungwonnie, please don’t be sad. Mommy has to go because daddy needs mommy.” She tip toed, leaned closer and planted a kiss on the pouting boy’s forehead.

 

“I need you too,” tears were threatening to make their appearance.

 

“You have to learn to live without me for once and your hyung is there for you,” she pulled him into another hug.

 

_It’s because hyung is there that I don’t want you to go_. He wished he could say it out loud.

 

“We have to go,” his father said.

 

After some more sweet loving talks from his mother, Hyungwon finally let his mother go. He waved goodbye to them with _a_ pained heart. Hoseok being a good older brother he was, wrapped his arms around the other boy’s shoulder and pulled the boy closer. He reassured him that they would be okay, that he would be okay.

 

“Let’s go,” Hoseok took Hyungwon’s hand. “I’ll take you to somewhere fun!” He gifted his most charming smile and dragged the still sad boy to the car. Hyungwon would have pulled away his hand from Hoseok’s if he was in his normal state but his sadness was taking over him. He just let himself be drowned into the kindness of his brother.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've nothing to say for the freaking late update other than I am sorry and thank you for reading it.  
> Warning: Grammatical errors and the use of weird words everywhere.

He shouldn’t have let himself fall for that _guy_ kindness.

 

Hyungwon should’ve known what Hoseok meant by _somewhere fun_ but he was way too busy drowning in his own sadness. He only noticed he was being dragged to a freaking _hell_ when they already arrived at that so-called fun place. Hoseok had already dragged him to a place that was quite dark, filled with laser lights and loud music.

 

“A nightclub?” Hyungwon managed to stop Hoseok before he went through the entrance “Hyung, I’m a minor” he tried to get loose from the older guy’s grip but it caused Hoseok to tighten his grip more.

 

“I can take care of that” he grinned and proceeded to drag the protesting boy into the nightclub.

 

They were welcomed by two big muscular guys as soon as they went through the entrance. One of them asked for their IDs. Hyungwon couldn’t hide his terrified expression as he couldn’t even remember whether he brought his ID or not and _he is still underage_. Hoseok took out a gold card from his wallet and gave it to one of the big muscular guys or widely known as the bouncers. It was a gold VVIP card of the club that was given by his friend, the owner of the club.

 

“He is with me” Hoseok stated while pulling the boy closer to him. The bouncer gave back his gold card and let them went through the security check without even checking on their bodies for any restricted items. It was the _almighty_ gold card power.

 

“Wonho!” a guy with the brightest smile Hyungwon ever saw shouted and waved to them with an empty glass in his hand. He was sitting on the bar’s counter, talking to some girls. The said guy jumped off the counter, almost tripped and pulled Hoseok into a bro hug as soon as he reached him. “Dude, Wonho, where you’ve gone to?” he asked as he pulled away “I thought you already forgot about me here” he pouted.

 

Hoseok laughed out loud “Just a bit busy with college. I’m not as free as you Minhyuk“

 

The tipsy guy waved his empty glass “That’s why you should just drop off college and work with us”

 

“I’ll be dead if I drop off” Hoseok chuckles “Where’s your boyfriend?”

 

“He is not my boyfriend” Minhyuk hissed, shooting invisible laser with his eyes “Maybe hooking up somewhere or he’s in his office, like usual”

 

“Hyung…” Hyungwon who had been awkwardly standing behind Hoseok pulled the sleeve of the older guy’s jacket. He really wanted to just go home. He was afraid of all the eyes that seemed like ready to eat him alive.

 

 _What a gorgeous cutie_ , was what Minhyuk said in his head.

 

“Who is that?” Minhyuk eyes were glued on the about to cry tall boy, scanning the boy up and down.

 

“My little bro. I gotta babysit him for a month” Hoseok plainly stated.

 

“Ahhh~ This is your step brother. Hyungwon, right?” Minhyuk reached out his hand and ruffled the boy’s hair that caused Hyungwon to flinch a little “cute boy. I’m Lee Minhyuk. You can call me Minhyuk hyung” he flashed his bright smile “Let’s get something to drink at the bar” Minhyuk wrapped his arm around Hyungwon’s shoulder and dragged the poor boy to the bar.

 

“What do you want? Order anything. It’s on me” Minhyuk said as soon as they sat at the bar’s counter “Master ~ I’ll get the same as before, I love that mix” he  put down the glass that was in his hand onto the table and slid it to the bartender.

 

 “I’ll take the usual” Hoseok took his place beside Hyungwon “and a coke for the kid”

 

“Hyung, I want to go home” Hyungwon pleaded. He really wanted to go home for the reason that he was uncomfortable with the place and he got some anime to watch (and he still wanted to cry). He was a busy kid and _oh shit_ “I got homework to finish” he just remembered that.

 

“I’ll take you home, soon” Hoseok took the bottle of coke and gave it to Hyungwon “Take this and wait here with Minhyuk. I got something to do and it wouldn’t take long. Stay here, DON’T go anywhere” he warned. The older guy gulped down his drinks and stood up “Can you keep an eye on him for a while? I need to find Shownu”

 

Minhyuk nodded his head while mumbling something in between _ok.. go.. I’m the nanny_. He was pretty much wasted but Hoseok chose to believe in him and left Hyungwon in his best friend’s care. _Nothing bad could possibly happen, right?_

 

Hyungwon, on the other hand could only pout and sip his carbonated drinks.

 

Minhyuk was talking about something that Hyungwon didn’t understand and he was fast to get bored, he tried to listen and tried to understand but these adult talks were way too complicated for him to _brain_ (Minhyuk was talking about the party he went to and things that happened there but he was talking in his puppy language).

 

Hyungwon decided to turn around when Minhyuk started to talk with his glass. He leaned back against the counter, glancing around the place while sipping his coke. The tall boy was aware of the eyes that were following his every move. They did freak him out but he tried his best to stay calm and ignore them.  

 

The dance floor was full of people rubbing each other and he swore to the coke he wouldn’t want to get into that hell, like who would want to get rubbed and sweating as fuck? But the music was great and the guy that was dj-ing look the coolest to him. He wanted to be that cool.

 

Two pair of eyes had been following the pretty boy since he was seen at the bar, _just waiting for the right time._ A girl with black ponytailed hair made her way to the boy and sat next to him. Leaning closer, “pretty boy, are you bored?” pressed her chest closer to the boy’s arm.

 

Another girl, a blondie stood next to him and played with his hair. She then leaned closer and whispered “Noona can play with you” and teasingly blew air to his ear.

 

 Hyungwon freeze in his seat. These girls were way too friendly with him. _Are girls supposed to be friendly like this? Is it because they are older? The girls in my class hate me though_. He internally questioned himself “I can’t play. My brother told me to stay and wait here with his friend” he mentally sent S.O.S to the wasted Minhyuk, but kid was no psychic so it was a fail attempt.

 

“You’re cute~” the sitting girl pinched his cheek “Your brother is Wonho, right?”

 

Wonho? Who the hell is that? Oh yeah Minhyuk hyung called Hoseok hyung that. It must be Hoseok hyung’s nickname.

 

“Yes” the boy innocently answered, not knowing he was in deep danger.

 

The sitting girl smirked “We are your brother’s friends too. So it’s okay for you to play with us” the standing girl gave the boy her glass of drinks “try this. This is real good than the coke”

 

The girl had dropped something in the drink and the poor boy didn’t even know it.

 

Hyungwon was hesitating to take the drinks but the girls kept on pleading. _One glass wouldn’t kill, right?_ He told himself before he chucked down the liquid. He choked on the drinks as soon as the strong taste of alcohol met his taste buds and burnt down his throat. Droplets of tears were forming at the corner of his eyes while he was coughing all his gut out.

 

_How on earth is this hellish drink can be considered as good?!_

 

“Man up big boy~ and finish it” the blonde girl chuckles while kept the glass to his lips and forced him to down all the liquid. It didn’t take him that long to start losing his senses.

 

Everything seemed floating in the boy’s eyes and he felt so light and so happy. He just wanted to laugh.

 

And he did.

 

Hyungwon laughed and laughed and laughed. He couldn’t even brain what the girls were saying to him but he laughed at it, it seemed funny to him. The girls then dragged him to the dance floor, he got no time to protest, _he was having fun_.

Everything seemed fun and funny and funnier each second.

 

What Hoseok told him minutes ago already went down his system together with the drinks. He had already forgotten about his favorite anime or his homework or his sadness or his mother. Hyungwon was definitely having fun swaying his body to the blasting music that sounded so right to his ears with the two girls grinding to him. They were all over him, feeling him up with their bodies.

 

“Are you having fun, pretty boy?!” one of the girls asked, half shouting as the music was pretty loud.

 

Hyungwon just nodded while smiling like a fool. The blonde girl wrapped her arms around the boy’s neck and pulled him closer to her. Their lips were inch away from each other. 

 

“Hyungwon!” the boy was forcefully yanked away from the girl, caused him to lose balance. Strong arms circled around the boy’s thin waist, supporting him from kissing the floor. Hoseok glared at the two girls before pulled his step brother closer to him “we're going home” the older guy softly muttered. The younger guy just nodded and snuggled closer.

 

_It's hyung’s smell. I love it. I really love it._

 

“This is not funny, Eunhee!” Hoseok shouted.

 

“Come on Wonho, we're just playing around” the blonde girl chuckled “with your toy”

 

Hoseok’s inside was boiling. He would've slapped the bitch out of the girl’s face but he wasn't raised up that way. He took a deep breath, clenching his teeth “he is not my toy. He is my brother” he decided not to stay any longer as people were starting to pay attention to them “Let’s go home, Hyungwon” he whispered to the younger boy’s ear and leaded him out of the place, leaving the girls, laughing to their heart content.

 

*

 

Hoseok stared at the sleeping boy on the passenger’s seat next to him. They had long arrived at their home but he was having a debate on whether to wake him up or not. A sleeping Hyungwon was definitely the most beautiful thing he ever seen. He really missed _this_ Hyungwon. He didn’t even know why or when it was all gone wrong. The boy used to be so lovely, always following him around like a cute puppy. They would play together, eat together, sleep together and even taking a bath together.

 

Hoseok chuckled, remembering on how hard Hyungwon cried when he needed to go for his first school trip back in elementary school. The 8 years old boy wouldn’t let him go, clinging to him like a koala. He even considered taking the boy with him by hiding Hyungwon in his luggage but his mother managed to calm the boy down.

 

“You used to be such cute puppy” Hoseok brushed the boy’s hair “Why did we start to distance?” 

 

He didn’t know what had gotten to him, he wasn’t drunk or out of his mind. He was sane enough to know that he was slowly leaning closer to his sleeping younger brother and captured the boy’s plump lips with his own. They were soft, softer and better than his dream. 

He was breaking all the _law of brothers_ and he knew it. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this fic ;A; and I seriously don't know when I would update the next chapter but if you want to scream it out to me, you can do it to my twitter @antiwonhoe lol  
> Please leave comments and kudos if you want to <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos or comment if you want :3  
> thank you for reading.


End file.
